The present invention relates to a capping unit for automatically assembling pump-operated spray cap bottles.
Here and hereinafter, the term "pump-operated spray cap bottle" is intended to mean a bottle comprising a container with an externally threaded neck; and a pump-operated cap defined by an internally threaded cup-shaped ring nut connected releasably to the threaded neck of the container and in rotary and axially fixed manner to a pump body presenting, on one side, a suction tube extending inside the container, and, on the other, a nozzle projecting axially outwards of the ring nut and substantially consisting of a hand-operated piston with a lateral ejector.